


A Sword and a Shadow: Art and Music for Zilentdreamer's Where the Legend Ends

by noxelementalist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist
Summary: This is cover art and a fanmix for Zilentdreamer's "Where the Legend Ends."Fic Summary is as follows:"With Midna gone and the Twilight Mirror shattered, Link is left at loose ends. He returns to Ordon Village in order to pick up the pieces of his life, only to realize he is no longer the simple goat-herder content with the quiet life. Beset by new instincts and dreams that hint of battles he has no memory of fighting, the Chosen Hero must decide what he will do in a world that no longer needs to be saved."





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where the Legend Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467194) by [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer). 



> Illustrated/Created for Small Fandom Big Bang 2018 for Zilentdreamer, who I want to publicly cheer for finally writing a story kept long in wait: congratulations, you did it!


	2. A Hero's Shadow: a fanmix for a wolf missing his mate

 

 

# Tracks: Lyrics Sampler

 

**These Dreams//Heart**

_Darkness on the edge_

_Shadows where I stand_

_I search for the time_

_On a watch with no hands_

 

**When the Stars Go Blue//Ryan Adams**

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_Laughing with your lover’s tongue_

_In a lullaby_

 

**Winter Song//Sarah Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson**

_My love a beacon in the night_

_My words will be your light_

_To carry you to me_

 

**A Whole New World (arr. Chopin)//Alan Menken (arr. Donald Fraser)**

_Instrumental Track_

 

**Bring Me to Life (Synthesis Rendition)//Amy Lee**

_Frozen inside, without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are my life_

_Among the dead_

 

**I Miss You//Blink 182**

_Where are you?_

_And I’m so sorry_

_I cannot sleep,_

_I cannot dream tonight_

 

**Scars//Anna Nalick**

_And my reflection shows_

_We’re clinging to dear life_

_But I won’t let us go_

_We’ll make it through all right._

**Twilight//Vanessa Carlton**

_As the sun shines through_

_It pushes away and pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue_

_And leaves a chill instead_

 

**Bella Notte (arr. Satie)//Sonny Burke (arr. Donald Fraser)**

_Instrumental Track_

 

**Hanging by a Moment (Acoustic)//Lifehouse**

_I’m living for the only thing I know_

_I’m running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don’t know what I’m diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

 

**Goodbye//Ke$ha**

_I’ll find a way to close the door_

_And by okay with nothing more but_

_I found you once, you’re lost again_

_Two thousand miles took what could’ve been_

 

**Stumblin’ Home Winter Blues//Ben Folds Five**

_Out of line_

_Wasting time_

_In between morning light_

_And where I want to be_

 

**It's a Bitch to Grow Up//Alanis Morissette**

_I’ve repeated this dance ad nauseaum_

_There’s still something to learn that I’ve not_

_I’m told to see this as divine perfection_

_But my bones don’t feel this perfection_

 

**Legend of Twilight Princess- Zelda's Lament (OC ReMix)//Laura Platt**

_Instrumental Track_

**Run-time: Approximately 1 hour**

**Download .ZIP from Mediafiles[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mi0aos8ag2olomm/A_Hero%2527s_Shadow-_a_fanmix_for_a_wolf_missing_his_mate_%2528for_Zilentdreamer%2527s.zip/file)  
**


End file.
